Toy Story Home Video Trailers/Transcript
Trailer #1 - The Adventure Takes Off (Coming Soon Version) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) * (Pixar Animation Studios Logo) * Woody: Sergeant? * Sergeant: Yes, sir? * (Cut to Random Clips from the Movie) * Woody: Establish a recon post downstairs. Trailer #2 - The Fun Begins * Buzz Lightyear: To infinity, and BEYOND! * Narrator: On October 29, you can finally own the academy award-winning box-office hit, the most talked about movie of the year, the one video the whole world has been waiting for. * Hamm the Piggy Bank: Hey, heads up, everybody! It's showtime. * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video invite you back into the world... * (Pixar Animation Studios Logo) * Narrator: ...where toys come to life. * (more random clips from the movie) * Buzz Lightyear: I've set up my laser from stun to kill. * Woody: You're a toy! Use your karate-chop action! * Buzz Lightyear: Hey, hey! How are you doing that? * Hamm the Piggy Bank: What's going on down there? * Narrator: Toy Story'', the newest Disney sensation on video full of incredible thrills...'' * Sergeant: All right, men. Let's move, move, move, move! * Narrator: Non-stop action... * (Scut Barks) * Buzz Lightyear: This is no time to panic. * (Woody Screams) * Woody: This is the perfect time to panic! * Narrator: And everyone's favorite characters. * Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear. * Woody: Hello? * Hamm the Piggy Bank: They're HERE! * Narrator: It's Disney's award-winning, fully computed animated smash hit. * (Buzz Lightyear Punches Woody) * Buzz Lightyear: Thank you. Th..thank you all. * Narrator: Toy Story. * (Title of the Movie Appears) * Narrator: The fun begins October 29. Trailer #3 - The Adventure Takes Off (Now Available) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) * (Pixar Animation Studios Logo) * Woody: Sergeant? * Sergeant: Yes, sir? * (Cut to Random Clips from the Movie) * Woody: Establish a recon post downstairs. Trailer #4 * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * (Pixar Animation Studios Logo) * Narrator: For anyone who's ever wondered what toys do when people aren't around... ''(Mrs. Davis: ''Come on downstairs, guys! Time for games!) * Hamm the Piggy Bank: Hey, everybody! It's showtime. * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video invites you back into a world where toys come to life. * (Back to More Random Clips from the Movie) * Andy: Wow! Cool! Let's go to my room, guys! * Sergeant: Red alert! Andy is coming upstairs! * (Toys Screams in Panic) * Woody: Andy's coming, everybody! Back to your places, hurry! * Mr. Potato Head: Did you see my ear? * Rex: Out of my way! (hits the trash can) Ohh. * (Woody Inanimates and Andy Comes Into His Room with his Friends) * Boy: Quick, make those base! This is where the spaceship lands! * (The Buzz Lightyear Spaceship Packaging Hits the Bed and Woody Slides Down to Fall) * Narrator: Woody, the veteran. * Woody: Draw! * (Etech draws a gun and wins against Woody) * Woody: D'oh, got me again! * Narrator: Buzz, the rookie. * Rex: Have you been replaced? * Woody: No one's getting replaced! * Buzz Lightyear: Excuse me. Trailer #5 (Short Version) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) * Narrator: Welcome to a world where toys come to life. * Woody: Okay, everybody. The coast is clear. * Hamm the Piggy Bank: It's showtime. * Narrator: Woody, the veteran. * Woody: Draw! * (Etech draws a gun and wins against Woody) * Woody: D'oh, got me again! * Narrator: Buzz, the rookie. Trailer #6 * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) * Narrator: The year's most incredible movie... * Woody: Okay, everybody. The coast is clear. * Narrator: ...c''an now be yours to own.'' * Hamm the Piggy Bank: They're HERE! * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video invites you to experience... * Sergeant: Let's move, move, move, move, move! * Narrator: The story of Woody, the lawman... * Woody: Hello? * Narrator: Buzz, the spaceman... * Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger. * Woody: You're a toy! T-O-Y: toy. * Narrator: Two heroes ready for anything, except each other. * Buzz Lighyear: How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet? My eyeballs could have been sucked from their sockets. * (Buzz Lightyear closes his helmet with one push of his right-side button) * Hamm the Piggy Bank: What's going on down there? * Narrator: But now, they've been pushed into the real world... * (Buzz Lightyear screams) * Toys: Buzz! * Narrator: Where the rules of the game... * Rex: He's at it again! * Woody: Lean back! Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Toy Story Trailers